


when there's nothing left to burn...

by Jezune



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Angst, Character Study
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-23
Updated: 2019-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-09 17:01:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21919804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jezune/pseuds/Jezune
Summary: ...you have to set yourself on fire. Jezune Garinthe sets cigars aflame amidst the light of the Burning Wall.
Kudos: 2





	when there's nothing left to burn...

_ Crunch. Crunch.  _ The sound of boots meeting dry branch pierced the quiet Thanalan air, accompanied by a soft, slow humming. Under cover of darkness, a Hyur stepped across the sands, with a steady, even gait that matched the melody he created.

He climbed a small set of stairs, his gaze rising upward and outwards. Fireflies danced in the darkness as he pressed on, their light reflected in the lenses that sat lazily on the bridge of his nose as well as in the silver upon his back. He lingered a few short moments, his eyes darting between the lights that surrounded him before moving up to the mass of crystal that gave the area its name. The midlander breathed in deep, taking a few steps forward to the edge of the cliff that overlooked the valley. Thumb and forefinger rose, absentmindedly toying with the blossoms that adorned his ears so often. 

His humming stopped, the only remaining noise the grass that whistled in the night wind. He bent his knees, setting his weapon to the side. Back met cold stone as he took his seat, legs outstretched before him. 

Hands fumbled with a satchel in the artificial twilight.. The light of the Wall softly illuminated the package he knew was draped in red and green. The note he had written was illegible in the darkness.

_ Pour toi. _ His fingers delicately tugged at the golden bow that adorned the bundle. As the gladiator finally pulled it free, a light gust of wind breezed by, scattering bow and note alike to the valley below. Uncovering the box, he set the lid aside. Four carefully rolled cigars met his gaze, procured with no small modicum of assistance. Taking one, he reached into his satchel again, pulling out a matchbox. 

_ Rattle. Rattle. _ He shook the box carefully, pulling out a match and striking it. Lighting the cigar, he brought it to his lips and tossed away the snuffed match. He inhaled sharp, the taste of bourbon and tobacco instantly filling his mouth. Eyes widening, he tore the cigar away with a hacking cough. The hyur calmed after a few moments, again bringing the stogie to his lips. This time he breathed slowly, and though they still stung ever so slightly, a hint of sweetness appeared as well. He pulled the cigar away from his lips, blowing smoke into the dark of night before his lips curled into a small smile.

_ Sorry Behemoth. I.. don’t think I can appreciate these as well as.... _ A hand rose to run through his hair.  _ It’s getting a bit long, isn’t it? _ He chuckled softly before snuffing out the cigar, moving to the next. Strike, light, toss. The hyur’s eyes searched the darkness as he tugged on another cigar. Rings of smoke filled the air as he exhaled. Eons seemed to pass in a matter of moments, his stillness in the night broken only by the movement of his lips and fingers. 

Snuff. Strike. Light. Toss.  _ I’m not sure I like these, actually. _ Inhale. The Hyur’s fingers tapped softly on the ground below him, humming resuming between tugs of his cigar. Thoughts wandered to his most recent mistake. To the mistake he had made a thousand times. To the mistake he would make a thousand times over. He shook his head, a melancholy smile forming on his face. His gaze turned to the lone cigar that remained in its place.

Snuff. Strike. Plop.

_ Plop? _ The midlander’s gaze rose to the sky. He winced as a droplet of water hit his forehead. One, then two, then three. Rain began to fall in full force, snuffing out his match and soaking his cigar as his eyes widened. Genuine laughter found itself on his lips as he continued to look heavensward.

“I can’t believe it.” He spoke the first words of the evening, tears on his cheeks disguised by the persistent pitter-patter of rain. He drew quiet for quite a few moments before his smile returned. 

“I suppose they were yours to begin with!” He chuckled softly, wearing a wistful smile. “I never did like them anyway.” He took the last cigar in his thumb and forefinger.  _ Flick! _ He launched the cigar over the edge.

The cigar tumbled end over end, shrinking slowly in the night until it fell completely out of sight.


End file.
